


She Doesn't See Me

by cazmalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man observes a girl from afar, but she doesn't seem to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't See Me

She was beautiful, he decided. The coffee shop was full and over-flowing with life and people. Coffee scented air hung heavily as he went about his business, all the while thinking of the beauty in the corner.  
  
The stunning  _mademoiselle_  had mesmerized him since she first made her appearance there several days ago.  
  
As he watched the customers and cleaned the grungy countertops, his mind drifted back to the day he first saw her.  
  
 _Rain wasn’t uncommon for that time of year. It’s a fairly large joke that it never stops raining in England, so rain in April was to be expected. Torrential rain, however, was not.  
  
They were swamped with customers, civilians wandering in off the main market street, trying to stay out of the rain for as long as possible. Florescent overhead lighting dimly lit the place, casting an ethereal glow over everyone in the room.  
  
The little bell over the door jingled merrily and his head snapped up from where he was clearing tables across the room. He should have been used to the bell, and he was, however, for some reason that was not even known by him, the small noise of the trinket, barely audible over the chatter of the people, caught his attention.  
  
Before he realised it, fairies had swept down and claimed his heart.  
  
In had just walked the woman of his dreams, the woman he had dreamt about before he even knew she existed. He felt his breath catch in his windpipe as she casually shook her rain-drenched, wind-swept hair out of her face.  
  
Even from his position all the way across the room, her eyes pulled him in. He had never seen such a vivid colour, so exquisite and so beautiful. He couldn’t be entirely sure of their exact colour, however they appeared green. Like the finest freshly cut emeralds, they glistened in the light as she shook her head to free her shoulder length tresses from as much rainwater as possible.  
  
He frowned in confusion as he noticed the coldness in the emerald-looking orbs, protecting herself from the rest of the world by erecting some kind of barrier, a force field around her. Surely at such a young age, for she looked no older than nineteen, there was nothing she should feel she needed to protect herself from.  
  
She slowly made her way towards him and he forgot how to breathe. As reduced the amount of space between them he noticed that her eyes were indeed cold, but if you looked past that, there was an underlying sadness that was merely masked by the cold.  
  
This was when he came to a realisation. The cold shield was there for a reason. Whatever the cause of this sadness was it had clearly taught her a hard and painful lesson, one which must have made her reluctant to lower her guard.  
  
He took a deep gulping breath as she got closer, before putting on what he hoped was a sexy smile. The beauty however looked straight through him, not even glancing at him when she passed.  
  
Of course, he thought, she’d never notice me._  
  
Four weeks had passed since the day that his hopes were dashed. She had been coming here everyday and he had watched her everyday.  
  
She always arrived at the same time, 5:54 in the evening. She always shook her hair from her face before making her way to the counter. He had never had the opportunity to serve her; in the year he had been working there he had never served someone. She always ordered the same thing, regular coffee, and milk with one and a half sugars. Before making her way to the same corner, which was always unoccupied.  
  
She always sat staring into space, but just occasionally she would look his way. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was looking and not seeing. This one time she looked and he could see the tears in her eyes. He reached behind the counter and grabbed a napkin.  
  
“Here,” he said softly, holding the napkin out. “Angels shouldn’t cry,” he added.  
  
She didn’t take the napkin off of him, nor did she even acknowledge his existence, she merely stared down into her coffee cup. He sighed at her rudeness and placed the napkin on the table in front of her.  
  
“You know she won’t answer you,” a voice said from behind him.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked, spinning around and staring at the man in a white suit that was standing behind him.  
  
“You know who I am,” the man replied, giving him a knowing look. “I’ve come to see if you’ve learnt what you came here to learn. Have you?” he asked.  
  
The young man did a double take and blinked, “What are you taking about? Come here to learn something? I didn’t come to learn anything!” he protested.  
  
The other man sighed and shook his head, “You knew she wasn’t going to answer you. She can’t see you, you don’t exist to her.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You aren’t supposed to be here,” the man explained slowly. “You don’t belong here, this place was supposed to be a transitional place for you. It is a place for you to go until you found who you were supposed to.”  
  
“I still don’t understand,” the young man shaking his head in confusion.  
  
“We sent you here to wait until she,” he pointed the woman, “arrived, so you could properly begin to do your job.”  
  
“And what job is that?” the young man asked hoarsely, already knowing vaguely what the man was talking about.  
  
“I think you know the answer to that,” the man replied quietly.  
  
The younger man sighed before nodding, “What happens now?” he asked softly, looking over his shoulder at the girl in the corner.   
  
“You go back to where you belong,” the man replied holding his hand out for the other to take. The man nodded and placed his hand in the others, before they slowly disappeared.  
  
The young woman in corner wiped her eyes, careful to avoid her mascara, and smiled before standing up and leaving the coffee shop, knowing that she wouldn’t feel quite as alone any more and that she had no reason for being in the same old coffee shop everyday. Her guardian angel would always be looking over her shoulder.  
  
The napkin that was left on the table was the only telltale sign that the young man had been there. 'From your Guardian Angel' was the phrase written on the white square.  
  
 _When she passes me by, she’s a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky  
  
And I know she’s a Queen who deserves a King  
Someone other than me  
She doesn’t see me  
_\- She Doesn't See Me, a1 __  



End file.
